The aims of this project are to study ultrastructural changes in cells during physiological cycles and in altered states of activity occurring spontaneously or induced experimentally. Among the situations we propose to investigate are the deposition of silver in tissues, changes occurring during gestation, effects of altered circadian rhythms and the consequence of restricted diets.